NaLu Paradise
by Raiho80
Summary: Lucy starts to realize her feelings towards Natsu. Cana butts in to support her with some girl power? The outcome? Read it yourself... :) DISCLAIMER! Fairy Tail and all characters are respectively creations of Hiro Mashima. I only own characters that are non-existent from the Manga/Anime or any other related media with Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**NaLu Paradise - Chapter 1**

 **~Simple Observation~**

Lucy's sitting on the bench longer than usual. She's been observing someone without budging an inch at all.

"What have gotten into Lucy today..."said Cana.

"Why don't you go ask her, maybe she has some problem or something" said Mirajane who happen to pass by. Cana replied with a quick and simple smile.

"Yes". Cana thought herself 'Hmm... she is very...very weird today'.

Cana waved her hand a few times to snap Lucy out of whatever she was doing.

"No response?". Cana stood up and sat beside Lucy and observe where exactly is her eyes focusing on.

"Aha! I see...". Lucy startled and fell down the bench.

"Oh, it's you Cana... Since when where you sitting beside me..."said Lucy with a rather soft voice.

"Don't act like nothing happened. Why are you looking at him?" "At who.." Lucy blushed a bit. "Natsu!" yelled Cana.

The guild was surprised of Cana's voice. Everyone looked at Cana with a devious look.

"Nothing... I was just saying umm.. uh.. that Team Natsu was just too good.. You know with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy..."

"Don't forget me too!" interrupted Happy.

"Actually the team is better off without you, Happy" said Natsu.

"How could you, I'll never share my fish again with you Natsu! N-E-V-E-R... NEVER!"

Soon the guild returned to its original state, noisy and lively as always.

"Lucy, follow me.." ordered Cana while pulling Lucy's arm.

"Huh? Where to?"replied Lucy.

"Just do what I say... please just for a while"

"Okay.. I guess" 

* * *

Cana and Lucy went outside of the guild and took a stroll in town.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Lucy.

"Somewhere private and further than the guild.. "

The two girls enter a cafe' and ordered some cups of tea.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Cana?" said Lucy with a cheerful tone likely to hide 'it'.

A waitress then came and served the cups of tea that they ordered.

"Admit that you like him, Lucy" "L-L-Li-like who..." replied Lucy with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Natsu of course, I observed you a while ago at the guild. Your eyes was focusing at him.."

There was silence for a while...

"Y-Yes...Yes, I do like him..." said Lucy with her whole face red!

"I thought so... now there it's not wrong to fall in love with someone in the same guild..." "

I know... But I just can't say it to him...E-Every.. t-time.. he smiles..."

"Aha, I'm listening to you.." said Cana with a rather teasing voice. "...It makes my heart pound very fast..."

"Like how?" asked Cana.

"Like right now... ugh... I'm so embarrassed..." said Lucy with her face looking towards the floor.

"That's all I wanted to hear...so let's get back to the guild, shall we?"

"Cana, will you keep this as a secret between you and me.." Cana looked at Lucy for a while...

"Sure thing, no worries..."

"Th-Thank... you..."

'Teasing people who are in love sure is fun..' whispered Cana to herself with a small grin.

¬TO BE CONTINUED¬


	2. Chapter 2

**NaLu Paradise - Chapter 2**

 **~Hmm...Where's Lucy?~**

Mirajane is busy serving drinks to the other members of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Lucy's not here yet?" sigh Natsu.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" asked Cana who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yikes! You frightened me Cana!...Well, you see me and Happy wanted to go fishing... I wanted Lucy to join us too but she's not here yet..."

"Natsu, in many people why did you choose to invite Lucy? There's Gray and Erza plus Wendy..." asked Cana.

She just wanted to double-check whether both sides have the same feeling for each other.

"I've got just the reasons! Firstly, if I were to invite Gray I'll just spend my whole day fighting with that naked pervert..."

"Who're you calling 'naked pervert', you idiotic flame head!"shouted Gray ferociously.

"What, want to pick a fight you naked walking statue! "

"Both of you, stop it! If you guys create a ruckus I'll make you guys kneel before everyone in this guild! " said Erza angrily as they disturbed her meal of strawberry shortcake.

"Y-Yes sir.." answered Natsu and Gray both in the same time.

"Well Natsu, Gray's out...what about Erza?" asked Cana.

Natsu moved closer to Cana. He then gave a sign to Cana to meet him outside of the guild.

'Why so suddenly?' was the words playing in Cana's mind. Natsu asked Cana to come closer and whispered to Cana's ear.

"Well... if I ..invite Erza,...I'm afraid...the fishes will...run away... " Cana laughed for a while, no wonder he asked Cana to go outside.

Imagine Erza hearing that, Natsu might just become tonight's dinner!

"Okay then what about Wendy?"

"Hmm.. eh Wendy? Well she umm you know uh..." Natsu is having a hard time just to explain about Wendy.

With a twisted fate of luck, Wendy came running out of the guild saying

"Natsu-san, Cana-san I'm going to meet Porylusica-san at the forest...*pant..pant..* She said she wanted to teach me a new type of Healing Magic, goodbye for now.."

Of she goes running towards the forest with Carla besides her.

"Oh yeah, that's the reason whatever she said just now..."

'Wow, aren't you lucky today Natsu...'

"Well Cana if there's nothing else I'll head off now...If we catch a lot today I'll bring some for dinner for everyone!

"Of goes Natsu and Happy.

In her bed, Lucy sighed "Oh why... *cough...cough* in many days why did I *cough* fell sick today..."

"I could just imagine everyone having fun right now..." "Erza with *cough* her strawberry shortcake...Happy, Carla and Lily must be having fun too...*cough*And Gray arguing with Natsu as usual" she smiled..

'Natsu... What am I *cough* thinking...' Lucy's face suddenly turned red as it could be!

She then pulls up her blanket covering her embarrassed face just saying Natsu's name. "Nat..su..." was the last word she could said before falling into deep slumber.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

**NaLu Paradise - Chapter 3**

 **~Girl-to-Girl Talk~**

'Oh, I can't even move...*cough...*my body feels so hot.. maybe I should just sleep for the rest of the day'.  
Knock! Knock! Someone was knocking the door.

'Who could that be...' thought Lucy. With a faint voice Lucy said "Who is it*cough...*".

"Geez, you're sick and you only ate some bread.."

"How did you..." asked poor Lucy in a confused state. "The innkeeper told me.. How do you think you'll recover like this, Lucy." A shadowy figure appeared before Lucy."Oh, it's only you Cana *cough*"said Lucy softly.

"What do you mean 'It's only you Cana'? What, were you expecting Natsu to come?" Lucy blushed faintly "No...it's just that...*cough...cough...*".

"I know Lucy, I was just kidding...People in love sure are easy to trick with, eh?" giggled Cana. Lucy, who felt embarrassed hid herself under her blanket. "Hehehe...Um Lucy how are you feeling?"

"Fine*cough...cough..* I think..".

"Sure with a cough that bad you're absolutely fine, right?".

"No, I just didn't want to worry you...that's all..."answered Lucy. "Well, the one you're worrying isn't me...". "Huh? What do you mean, Cana? *cough..*" asked Lucy confusedly.

"...It's Natsu" In a matter of seconds Lucy's once calm face now turned red again...Is this what they call true love?

"Cana, you don't have to lie to me just to make me feel good okay?"

"Eeh? I'm not lying Natsu was like looking here and there for you...His face looked really worried...". Lucy's face just increase from red to red times two!

"Um...*cough* why was umm N-Natsu.. looking for me?"asked Lucy with a rather embarrassed look. "Well, he wanted you to join he and Happy go fishing.." "

Oh.. *cough* is that so...".

"Cana..." said Lucy..."Yes?" asked Cana. "...thank you again for visiting me.. *cough* How could I ever repay you?"

"Umm...well there is one way..." "What is it?*cough*".  
"When you two get married make sure I'm the one who gets the flower you throw, okay.."

"Cana!" screamed Lucy softly in her ill state.

* * *

"Haa.. Haachoom!" Natsu sneezes. "What's wrong Natsu? People say if you sneeze suddenly that means someone's talking about you.." said Happy. "Really?"

"Aye, sir!" 'Who in the world is talking about me right now?' asked Natsu to himself'. "Well, whatever! Back to fishing. "Natsu, I got one!"said Happy. "Pull harder, you're pulling like a sissy!"

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
